wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman
This article is a description of the character class '''Shaman'. For a description of the role of shamans within the lore of Warcraft, see Shaman (lore). ''For related articles, see Category:Shamans. thumb|A Troll Shaman Overview The '''Shaman' (for correct spelling and more for the word, see Shaman Spelling) is unique to the Horde. Its Alliance counterpart is the Paladin. Shaman are a hybrid class; their primary focus is possibly as a secondary healer, but they can also melee effectively and cast some useful buffs on themselves and their group. One of their unique abilities is their Totem throwing: Shaman can throw down a variety of different totems to hamper their enemies or aid their friends. Shaman can boast their versatility for almost every situation. Due to this versatility, their gameplay and modifications are quite flexible. Shamans are considered overpowered by some, claiming that they can tank like a warrior, nuke like a mage, heal like a priest, and get totems on top of it all. Others reply that this is an overstatement, pointing out that in the endgame instances, a Shaman has insufficient durability to be a main tank, negligible AOE spells compared to a mage, and a smaller mana reservoir than priests that forces them to think carefully about each expenditure. In sum, the Shaman class is quite forgiving to errors while soloing. It's quite simple to play a Shaman as a melee class, and when things go wrong, use their mana pool to heal and survive where other classes would die. In PvP, Shamans are among the most feared opponents. As always in PvP, player skill is the ultimate deciding factor, but similar to solo play, against the average opponent, the average Shaman fares well. In groups though, Shamans are a real challenge. Due to its versatility, a Shaman can make the difference between a close call and a wipe - in both ways. Just like the main tank, a Shaman needs to have his eyes everywhere at once, and make the right decisions very quickly. *'See:' Shaman Tactics = Races = Shaman are a Horde-only class, and have only three race options: * Orc * Tauren * Troll Abilities Totems Totems are unique to the Shaman, and must be obtained by completing certain quests. A shaman can use one of each elemental type at any one time. Once a totem is put down, it cannot be moved - but a new totem can always be used to replace it if it requires the same Elemental Totem to cast it. *See the Shaman Totems page for complete list of totems, and additional details. Spells Shaman spells include direct damage spells, heals, and weapon buffs among others. Their spells are mostly based on the elements. *See the Shaman Spells page for a complete list of spells and additional details. *See Thottbot.com's Shaman page for more info on spells. Talents Shaman Talents are split into 3 categories: * Elemental - improvements in offensive spells and totems * Enhancement - improvements in mana pool and melee related skills and totems * Restoration - improvements in restoration of health and mana Talent builders can be found at Official Blizzard site, Panda Hideout, WoW Vault, ThottBot, Merciless. *See the shaman talents page for further details. Weapons Starting *Maces (1-handed) *Staves (2-handed) *Shields (off-hand) Trainable *Daggers (1-handed) *Fist Weapons (1-handed) *Axes (1-handed) Enhancements *Maces (2-handed) *Axes (2-handed) Can't Use *Any Swords (1-handed or 2-handed) *Any weapons on the off-hand for dual wielding (fist weapons, daggers, maces, axes) *Polearms *Spears *Any magical or non-magical ranged weapons for combat (wands, bows, throwing weapons, crossbows, guns) '' Note: the inability of Shamans to use ranged weapons makes the Troll's Throwing Weapon Specialization racial trait worthless for them.'' * See also: Weapons & Armor * See also: Shaman Sets = See Also = *See Starting a Shaman for some advice when starting out. *See the Shaman FAQ for the answers to many common questions. *See Shamanism_and_Nature_Worship to learn more about the shamans' beliefs. Some good info at the official WoW forums: * Shaman FAQ 1.20 Category:Classes Category:Shamans Category:Orc Category:Troll Category:Tauren Category:Horde